1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for controlling a discharge drop position of rod wire coils transportable by a horizontal conveyor and stackable in a vertical bundle build-up chute located beneath an end of the transporting conveyor and behind the transporting conveyor end in a transporting direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses numerous devices of the above-described type which are designed to position the rod wire coils, during their drop movement after they leave the conveyor, so that they drop somewhat concentrically with respect to the central axis of the bundle build-up chute for being stacked one upon the other to form a substantially cylindrical bundle. If necessary, sometimes, the rod wire coils are stacked one upon another in an offset prearranged pattern in order to increase the stack density and the vertical stability of a produced bundle.
German Publication DE 196 20 578 A1 discloses a device including a cylindrical member having a funnel-shaped charging opening and which is arranged beneath a discharge end of a rod wire coil transporting conveyor above the charging opening of a bundle build-up chute. The cylindrical member is displaceable in a horizontal plane transverse to the vertical axis of the chute and is also tiltable. The device of DE 196 20 578 A1 permits to establish the above-mentioned prearranged pattern, which increases the stack density of the wire bundle.
European Publication EP 04 42 835 B1 also discloses a device for increasing the stack density. With this device, falling rod wire coils are collected to form a stack about a magnet, with the falling of the rod wire coils being controlled by a magnetic field. The rod wire coils are brought into their predetermined stack position by controlling the circumferential magnetic field.
European Publication EP 07 99 657 A2 discloses a device which includes a deflection element in form of a funnel section that is provided on an edge of the charging opening of a bundle build-up chute. The deflection element deflects the falling rod wire coils toward the central axis of the bundle build-up chute, forming a wire bundle with substantially cylindrical dimensions.
The operation of the above-discussed devices is impaired by the fact that upon leaving the transporting conveyor, separate rod wire coils tilt with respect to a horizontal plane under an ever increasing excess weight of the coil section overhanging the conveyor end. As a result of tilting, the rod wire coils occupy an inclined drop position. The inclined drop position of the rod wire coils adversely affects the operational process of the above-mentioned devices and their setting accuracy.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a device that would counteract the tendency of the wire rod coils to occupy a tilting drop position upon leaving the transporting conveyor and that would bring the tillable rod wire coils in a substantially horizontal position that would be retained during the further drop movement.
This and other objects of the present invention, which will become apparent hereinafter, are achieved by providing a device having a friction brake element for impacting an outer circumference of the rod wire coils and located opposite the transporting conveyor end at a distance therefrom and beneath the charging opening of the bundle build-up chute in a drop region of the rod wire coils, and a support for supporting the friction brake element. According to an advantageous embodiment of the present invention, the friction brake element is formed as a brush element pivotable in opposite directions toward the transporting conveyor end and away therefrom. The brush element can be formed as a rotary brush or as a rotatable brush band.
The novel features of the present invention, which are considered as characteristic for the invention, are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to is construction and its mode of operation, together with additional advantages and objects thereof, will be best understood from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments, when read with reference to the accompanying drawings.